


Nightmares

by AuthorintheShadows



Series: Salacious Nightmares [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blowjobs, Bondage, Choking, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Rimjobs, Tentacle Gang Bang, Tentacles, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorintheShadows/pseuds/AuthorintheShadows
Summary: The Chocobros have been having some strange nightmares. Or perhaps sometimes they're not nightmares at all?Sequel to Tent.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part of the Salacious Nightmares series, which was based on a confession from the dirtyffxvconfessions blog over on Tumblr with a twist. I hope everyone enjoyed the first part and I hope you’ll enjoy this one as well! Let me know if I miss any warnings or anything like that!

Tentacles sliding over flushed skin, choked moans filling the air. A demonic grin and black tears. As one, the King and his retinue awoke with a gasp, sitting up and looking around for Y/N. Only to be grimly reminded that she had been kidnapped and they had done nothing about it.

It had been 3 weeks since the incident and the guilt ate at them every day. There were no clues so far about where Ardyn had possibly taken her, only rumors of where people had once seen the Chancellor. Despite their urgency to reach the spots where he had last been seen, the man was far gone by the time they arrived. All they could do is continue on the path to Noctis’s ascension and keep searching for information about where she could be.

A single glance at each of his friends and Noctis knew they all had the same nightmare again. He only wondered if their nightmare ever extended beyond Y/N being drawn into the darkness after Ardyn. Because his was starting to. As he watched her writhe in pleasure from the tentacles, he began to feel them against his own skin. They never got farther than sliding around his wrists and waist before he woke up. He wanted to ask his friends if they were experiencing the same, but what if it was his own mind conjuring these sensations? They would probably look at him in disgust because some sick part of him wondered what it was like to be in her place and it was starting to show in his nightmares.

In reality, all of the brothers had their nightmare slowly extending beyond what it began as. What would it have been like to be in her place? Would it have felt as good as it looked to be on Y/N? What if those tentacles had pleasured them both together while they embraced and gave in to the tension that had been building up between them? The fear of being the only one who wondered such things kept them all silent. But not for long…

Everyone was exhausted after returning to the train, which was now on route to Tenebrae. Emotions had ran wild and all the fighting hadn’t helped either. After performing a check to make sure everything was still safe and no MTs had snuck on board, they all settled down to rest.

Y/N’s flushed face, eyes closed as she sucked off one of the tentacles with gusto. Her body twitching with orgasm and a faint scream barely heard. Ardyn was speaking, but why couldn’t he hear what he was saying? His wrists were suddenly bound and spread wide away from his body, the same happening to his legs. A glance around showed that it was the same type of tentacles that had Y/N in its grasp. One slipped underneath his shirt and ripped it off, exposing his chest. It started to wrap around him slowly starting at his waist, the feeling of it sliding against his skin sending little jolts of pleasure through him. It reached his nipples, flicking them a couple times before it stopped moving completely.

Why was he letting this happen? He should be summoning his weapon and escaping before attacking Ardyn himself. But his curiosity was getting the best of him, the tentacles weren’t harming him so far. He felt another slip up one of his pant legs until it reached his covered cock, rubbing against it. It caused a small moan to escape and it was quickly silenced when a tentacle moved up to slip into his mouth. The taste was unlike anything he had ever tried before, but it wasn’t long until he wanted more of it. Just licking it didn’t provide more of the slime that he craved, but sucking it off like it was another man’s cock in his mouth did. He wasn’t sure if he had ever put so much gusto into anything else besides his hobbies before, but he would gladly give them up if he could have more of this delicious slime that was coating his tongue and throat.

It surprised him when two more tentacles moved to unbutton his pants and slipped them down his legs along with his briefs. Funny how they weren’t this caring with his shirt. He was swarmed with more tentacles the moment his clothes were out of the way. Two heading straight for his cock and balls, another moved to grope at his ass cheeks while another began to caress the rim of his hole. It felt like there was a tongue sliding back and forth, teasing him by slipping just the small tip inside. Every time it was sliding out he seized up, trying to keep it inside and a disappointed moan leaving him each time he failed. Moving around caused him to thrust into the tentacle that had wrapped itself around his cock, keeping him in pleasurable suffering.

It was starting to make him forget that Ardyn was the one controlling these things, their sworn enemy and the one that took Y/N away. It wouldn’t be so bad to give in just this once right? They could go back to hunting him down as soon as this was finished. He was sure that Y/N would forgive him. Although if this is how she felt when she was being caressed by the tentacles, he was definitely sure that she wouldn’t blame him at all for indulging. The tentacle finally slithered inside him, filling him up until he felt like he would burst. A few moments later it began a brutal pace, slamming into him and hitting his prostate on every other stroke. His moans echoed around him, getting louder as he got closer and closer to the edge.

He felt another one slip around his neck and squeezing softly, just enough to make him catch his breath. How the fuck did Ardyn know all of his turn-ons? A part of him said he should worry about that, but it was drowned out when he felt the tentacle slip off his cock and be enveloped by a warm cavern instead. A glance down had him choking slightly on the one in his mouth. Y/N was on her knees in front of him, being filled and wrecked while she sucked him off. Her mouth was like heaven and all it took was one of her moans to send him into orgasm. Eyes closed, back arching to an uncomfortable angle and a muffled scream. The tentacle in his ass didn’t stop moving and neither did Y/N. If anything, it seemed like both started moving faster.

“My, my. Look at the little prince and his friends now.” Opening his eyes, Noctis realized that what he thought was just another long and very realistic nightmare (could he really call it that anymore though?) was in fact very real. He was suspended in midair by the tentacles holding him, all of his friends surrounding him in the same position he was in. Although where Y/N should have been, there was just a tentacle with a rather large sucker on the end, pumping him even now.

“I was waiting to see which one of you would break the ‘nightmare’ illusion first, but it seems you all enjoyed it far too much to try and escape.” Ardyn was standing in the middle between them all, black tears streaming down from his eyes. A smug grin painted his lips and he walked over to look Gladio in the face.

“Who knew that this was all it took to let down your guard? Even the Shield gave in so easily. Such a shame.” Ardyn walked around the perverse circle, pausing momentarily to give a flick to one of Prompto’s nipples. The blonde moaned loudly and they could all see him thrash in the throes of orgasm. 

“So sensitive!” Ardyn grinned before he continued to walk around until he reached Noctis. Noct tried to focus on Ardyn, but the tentacle was efficiently hitting his prostate with every stroke now. It would only be a few more moments before he orgasmed again.

“Despite all our fun, you all will still come see me in Gralea won’t you? Y/N does miss you so, although she hasn’t had time to say much besides begging and moans.” Why did it feel like the tentacle in his ass just swelled in size?

“She’s very excited to put on another show for you, she’s been telling me exactly what she wants to do for it. And honestly, I think you’re all going to love it.” The loud choked moans from his friends drew Noct’s attention for just a moment until he realized exactly why they were so loud. The sucker on his cock moved to engulf the whole thing and was sucking him off like its life depended on it.

“But for now, I think it’s time for one last la petite mort.” They all came at the same time, bodies twitching and thrusting frantically until they were finally spent. The tentacles holding them set them down gently on the floor, some of them giving final little caresses to get them to moan one last time before they left.

“I’ll see you all in Gralea!” With that, Ardyn was gone.


End file.
